Some random facts about they realationship
by Araigna
Summary: Những điều vụn vặt về mối quan hệ của họ. German brother fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Và ừ, tớ mà sở hữu APH thì hai zai này thành canon pairing lâu rồi :"

* * *

Prussia là tên khốn kiêu căng. Hỏi bất cứ ai, và câu trả lời cũng sẽ là như vậy. Hắn là tên khốn kiêu căng. Ồn ào. Kiêu căng. Vô trách niệm. Kiêu căng. Vô trật tự. Và tệ hại nhất, kiêu căng. Trong khi đó, Germany là một đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn, nghe lời, trầm tĩnh, và đặc biệt, rất sạch sẽ và ngăn nắp.

Thật khó tin rằng hắn chính là người nuôi dạy thằng bé. 

* * *

Có một điều mà ai cũng thấy, rằng mặc dù tất cả cùng chịu trách nhiệm nuôi dưỡng Germany, nhưng Prussia mới là người quyết định mọi việc. Làm những gì hắn thích, và gạt phắt những người còn lại. Khi ai đó thực sự trút thẳng sự bất mãn vào mặt hắn, tên khốn tự kiêu đó chỉ đơn giản là cười và đáp lại: "Vậy thì sao? Ta là người awesome nhất, vậy nên ta sẽ là người quyết định."

Saxony cũng đã từng một lần nói, hay đúng hơn là than thở, về điều này với Germany. Và đáp lại anh, thằng bé nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một lát, rồi hỏi: "Vậy thì sao?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert là một người dịu dàng.

Dĩ nhiên, khó ai có thể tìm được liên hệ giữa hai từ đấy, đừng nói đặt chúng trong cùng một câu. Coi nào, chúng ta đang nói về ai chứ? Prussia là một tên khốn thích chọc ngoáy người khác và là kẻ phát động hầu hết các cuộc chiến. Thế nhưng, Ludwig sẵn sàng khẳng định điều trên, với một sự chắc chắn gần như tuyệt đối.

Dĩ nhiên, anh sẽ không bao giờ để lộ điều đó ra khi có những nguồi khác ở đó. Khi ấy, Gilbert đơn giản là tên khốn tự sướng ồn ào như thường lệ. Nhưng khi chỉ có hai anh em, thái độ của anh gần như hoàn toàn đổi khác. Ôm lấy cậu vào lòng, những ngón tay lơ đễnh đùa nghịch với mái tóc vàng, và cùng nói về đủ mọi thứ. Những khi cậu bị thương do luyện tập, hay đơn giản chỉ là bất cẩn, anh sẽ nhẹ nhàng rửa sạch vết thương, và hôn khẽ lên chúng. Đó giống như một phép màu nhiệm, luôn làm cho mọi đau đớn đều biến mất. Và trong những đêm giông bão, anh sẽ mở cửa bước vào phòng cậu, trấn an đứa trẻ đang run lên vì sợ hãi. Và dù anh không ngừng trêu chọc cậu đã quá nhát gan, nhưng Gilbert vẫn sẽ ở lại cho tới khi cậu ngừng run rẩy. Và nếu cậu giữ anh lại, chỉ cần một câu nói, hay đơn giản là bàn tay bé nhỏ khẽ níu chặt lấy vạt áo anh, anh sẽ nằm xuống cạnh cậu, khe khẽ hát cho tới khi cậu hoàn toàn say ngủ. Rồi anh sẽ hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu, chúc cậu ngủ ngon, và đến lượt mình, cũng để cho những hạt phấn hoa của thần Morpheus đến đậu lại trên mi mắt.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig là một đứa trẻ vô cùng ngoan ngoãn. Suốt một thời gian dài, thằng bé đã nghe theo mọi mệnh lênh, yêu cầu (nhiều lúc cực kỳ vô lý) của Prussia mà không hề thắc mắc lấy một lần, cho tới khi nó đủ lớn để nhận ra khá nhiều trong số chúng là khó mà chấp nhận được. Nhưng dù sao, thằng bé vẫn thực hiện (hầu hết) những yêu cầu đó.

Một trong những lần hiếm hoi Ludwig không nghe lời anh trai mình, là vào khoảng thời gian cuộc chiến Pháp-Phổ mới bùng nổ. Dù cho Gilbert có nói gì, thằng bé cũng không chịu buông anh ra. Cuối cùng, anh đã phải chờ tới khi thằng bé thiếp đi.

Khi Prussia trở về mang theo tin chiến thắng, nơi đầu tiên anh đến là phòng của Ludwig. Hôn nhẹ lên đôi mắt sưng đỏ vì khóc quá nhiều, anh đặt vào tay thằng bé một viên đá nhỏ, phản chiếu lấp lánh ánh mặt trời rọi qua khe cửa hẹp.

Từ đó, cứ mỗi khi trở về từ một cuộc chiến, anh lại mang về một thứ gì đó: mảnh vũ khí vỡ nát, vỏ đạn, những bông hoa trắng lấm bụi đất, hay có thể là mẩu vụn từ lá cờ của kẻ thua trận, kể cả sau khi Ludwig đã bảo anh dừng việc đó lại.

Tất cả những thứ đó cậu đều để vào trong một chiếc hộp, cất nơi đầu giường. Lấy nó ra mỗi khi anh không ở đó, hoặc khi đến chính cậu cũng tham gia vào những cuộc chinh chiến với tư cách là Germany. Chiếc hộp ám đầy mùi thuốc súng, được bao quanh bởi một cảm giác ấm áp vô cùng.


	4. Chapter 4

Prussia vẫn nhớ, ngày đầu tiên anh gặp đứa trẻ đó. Mái tóc vàng rực rỡ dưới ánh mặt trời. Vẻ ngoài mạnh mẽ, nhưng cũng lại mỏng manh vô cùng. Đứa trẻ đó ngước nhìn anh và hỏi: "Anh chính là người ở phía Đông?" Bàn tay bé nhỏ chìa ra, chờ đợi.

Anh nhớ những lần anh, đứa trẻ đó và Ita-chan cùng tới ngọn đồi phía sau ngôi nhà. Thảm cỏ xanh ngắt trải dài. Gió cuốn những cánh bồ công anh tung lên trong không trung. Xoay tròn. Cả hai đứa nhóc đều cười thật tươi. Cặp mắt xanh sáng lấp lánh.

Rồi đứa trẻ đó ra đi và không bao giờ trở lại. Thật nực cười, rằng anh vẫn nhớ cái ngày đó, khi mà Hoàng đế nói với anh rằng từ giờ anh là một vương quốc độc lập.

Anh không nhớ rõ những ngày tiếp theo. Mọi thứ có vẻ đều như nhau: gây sự với Roderich, chọc tức Elizaveta, và thỉnh thoảng lại đâm chọt Francis. Những trang nhật ký trong thời gian đó không bao giờ được giở ra lần nữa.

Và trong ký ức tiếp theo của Prussia, anh đứng giữa bãi chiến trường hoang tàn, ánh mắt hoàn toàn bị hút vào thân hình bé nhỏ đứng trước mặt. Ánh mặt trời chiếu qua những đám khói còn chưa tan hết, nhảy múa lung linh trên mái tóc vàng rực. Thằng bé ngước nhìn anh bằng cặp mắt xanh trong chờ đợi.

Anh nhớ mình đã xuống ngựa, đến trước mặt thằng bé và quỳ xuống. Rồi anh mỉm cười:

- Cùng về thôi, West!


End file.
